


Wine and Strawberries

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: The Alphas of Percy Jackson [27]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha!Dionysus, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dionysus as Liber, Fluff, M/M, Omega!Percy, Percy is NOT oblivious, Persephone as Libera, Slash, and Dionysus thinks that's sneaky, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 07:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Percy is on a family vacation at a vineyard in Italy. It takes him not as long as Dionysus had hoped to figure out who exactly the alpha is who owns the vineyard. So Percy is really having a lot of fun teasing Dionysus.





	Wine and Strawberries

PJatO || Dionercy || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Wine and Strawberries || Dionercy || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Wine and Strawberries

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, ABO-verse, fluff, hetero

Main Pairing: Dionysus/Percy

Side Pairing: Paul/Sally

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Sally Blofis, Paul Blofis

Godly Characters: Dionysus, Persephone

Summary: After the wars, Percy needs a vacation and goes to Italy. He stays at a cute little vineyard there, being flirted at by the owner. He thinks it's cute that Dionysus thinks Percy doesn't recognize him.

**The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

_Wine and Strawberries_

Percy had really needed a break after the Giant War. And by 'after the Giant War', he meant 'after the nearly year-long clean-up and rebuilding phase'. Which also meant, after high school graduation.

The past year of rebuilding had been exhausting and it had also been good to reconnect with his mom and Paul. As the year ended and graduation rolled around however, Percy really wanted to catch a break. He wanted a vacation. His mother was fully on board with a nice family vacation.

It was Rachel, who suggested the perfect destination – and decided to tag along, which was more than fine with Sally and Paul, because during the time Percy had been abducted by Hera, Rachel had been a strong pillar to help them through it.

So by the time summer rolled around, Percy, Rachel, Paul and Sally left for a beautiful little vineyard in Italy, a family favorite of the Dares. It was on a hill close to the beach, so Percy was a huge fan too. There was a little kind of spa involved there – everything on that vineyard was for comfort and relaxation. Just drinking wine, getting massages and kicking back. It was perfect.

Percy was happily laying on a lounger at the pool behind the vineyard, soaking up the sun. Rachel sat next to him, texting away to keep Annabeth and Piper updated on their vacation. Annabeth was very busy building a Greek version of New Rome and Piper was very supportive of her girlfriend and helping her with it. Percy smiled softly as she listened to Rachel's voice, reading the texts.

"So, Piper wants to know how much longer before you hook up with the owner", stated Rachel.

"Dunno, depends on him", hummed Percy with a cheeky smile.

"Annabeth wants to know if you're aware that it's Dionysus", continued Rachel with a grin.

"Mh. I'm not a total idiot. I met enough gods to figure that kinda thing out by now", huffed Percy, not even bothering to open his eyes as he stretched himself some. "Took me a little to figure out _who_ those two were, but... Yeah, thanks to Annie's easy godly wiki, it wasn't hard."

Something Annabeth had been working on during the six months of the Argo II being built, because she had needed something to distract her. A wiki for demigods, with entries on all the gods and monsters there were, cross-references and links between pantheons and family. So after Percy noticed that the handsome alpha owner who kept flirting with him was a god, Percy started gathering the information. He held parties at the vineyard nearly every day, he owned a vineyard. Those were already pretty big hints and his sub-conscience knew it led to Dionysus – or rather, a variation of Dionysus. This wasn't the grumpy overweight dick who had been running camp as a punishment. No, this one was younger – he appeared to be in his early twenties – and looked like the hot Dionysus Percy knew from museums and marble statues.

Mister and Miss Liber, the siblings running this vineyard, were Liber and Libera – early Roman forms of Dionysus and Persephone. In their myths, they were actual full-blooded siblings. It was amusing for Percy to see his mom befriending a goddess; he hadn't told his parents that their hosts were gods because they were not the biggest fans of the gods in general these days.

"Oh, this strawberry cake is to die for", sighed Sally happily.

"I could give you the recipe", offered Persephone with a kind smile. "It is my husband's favorite."

"Your husband?", inquired Sally curiously, looking around. "I'm sorry, Miss Liber, but...?"

"Oh, my brother and I opened this vineyard before I met my husband", smiled Persephone and shook her head. "We kept the name and it seems easier this way, I suppose."

"Ah", nodded Sally in understanding. "And your mate, he is... not around?"

"I'm afraid his work forces him away from here. But we do spent enough time together", assured Persephone with a dreamy look. "What about yours, Missus Blofis?"

Percy turned a little and smiled as he watched the two approaching women. It was so nice to see his mom so carefree. This vacation had really been the right idea. He tilted his head a little as he watched Sally talk about Paul and how they met, the courting and their wedding.

"I want that too, Rach", hummed Percy softly. "Courting and a mate and happiness."

"You'd deserve it, Perce", whispered Rachel gently, looking at her friend.

/break\

"Would you care to try these, Perseus?"

Percy grinned a little as Dionysus offered him a box of chocolates with alcohol-filling. Dionysus could be rather charming when courting an omega with alcohol and food and festivities. And _this_ Dionysus? Was finger-licking hot. Offering the god a shy smile, Percy took one of the chocolates and slowly pushed it into his mouth, moaning softly at how good it was. Afterward, he licked his fingers in slow-motion, sucking the last chocolate off. Dionysus' purple eyes darkened as he watched the movement. It was so painfully obvious that Dionysus wanted him.

"Percy. If you could be a bit more decent", grunted Paul and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm just eating chocolate, Paul", chimed Percy innocently.

Paul turned and gave him a deadpanned look. The male beta knew exactly what Percy was doing. But hey – Percy was off-age and he already saved the world twice; he had a right to flirt with a handsome alpha who fed him wine, chocolate and strawberries.

"Come on, we're late for dinner. Your mother and Rachel are already waiting", prompted Paul.

There was something fond in his eyes as the teacher shook his head and led Percy off toward the dining hall where Sally and Rachel were indeed already seated. Paul smiled as he bent down to kiss Sally before he sat down next to his wife and mate. Percy took the spot between Sally and Rachel, opposite Paul. Food here was heavenly, because the two agricultural gods were growing everything themselves and Percy was pretty sure he had never eaten so much healthy green (Sally approved).

"Paul and I wanted to drive out to town tomorrow", stated Sally. "Will you two come along?"

"No. I have a massage and mud-bath planned", chimed Rachel happily.

"My appointment is with the beach", grinned Percy. "You two, have a nice romantic day alone."

Sally smiled softly at that and Paul nodded pleased before turning seriously at Percy. "Don't do anything... Actually, yeah, let's let that stand this way. Don't do anything."

Percy's grin turned mischievously. "Never, Paul. I'm innocent, sweet and I never cause problems."

Sally choked on her laughter and shook her head. "Oh Percy, you're giving Mister Liber a hard time. I nearly feel bad for the poor guy, he is so hung up on you, sweetie..."

"He'll get over it", shrugged Percy casually, mischievous smile growing more. "He had it coming."

Paul and Sally gave him slightly confused looks at that but Percy waved them off. He could hardly get into how Dionysus has been a major dick to him for _years_ at camp and now that Mister D had gotten permission to finally leave camp, he was suddenly interested in Percy.

/break\

Dionysus was watching his little omega with dark eyes.

Percy Jackson was a sight to behold. Had been for a while. He had been an impressive omega even as an unruly twelve year old who went into war without blinking an eye, kicking Ares' ass.

"You should tell him, brother", stated Persephone gently.

"Libby, no", sighed Dionysus and shook his head.

Persephone turned and offered him one of her very Libera smiles. "Why not?"

"I've been... not the kindest to him in the past", grunted Dionysus. "He would not accept me if he knew that I am Dionysus. So please, woman, let me watch and enjoy the view from afar."

"You're an idiot", sighed Persephone and shook her head. "You owe Percy the truth, at least that much. Especially with your... past. Go and speak to him."

Dionysus grumbled as his favorite sister patted him on the back. There was a reason their personas as Liber and Libera were so closely identified; the two of them had a bond unlike what most others of their siblings – aside from Apollo and Artemis, as well as Ares and Enyo – had. Still grumbling, Dionysus made his way down toward the beach where Percy was swimming freely.

"Perseus", called Dionysus out as he approached the breathtaking omega.

And oh, Percy indeed did take all of Dionysus' breath as he emerged from the ocean _naked_. He looked truly like a nymph of the ocean, born from the foam. That boy had no shame at all.

"Ye—es?", drawled Percy innocently.

"I think... we need to talk", sighed Dionysus exasperated.

"Did Persephone finally push you to tell me?", asked Percy, amusement in his eyes.

"...You already know", whispered Dionysus surprised, blinking slowly.

"Of course", huffed Percy and raised one eyebrow. "You're literally the god I spent most time with."

"I _look_ different. I _act_ different. I've been calling you by your proper name all week!", argued Dionysus displeased, jaw set tightly. "What? You just assume every vineyard owner is me?"

Percy laughed at that, a beautiful bright sound that had Dionysus softening up a little. "Yeah, you look different and yeah you're actually _being nice to me_. But you're still... you. Dude. You still got the same _scent_. And while, with everything else being different, I took a little to figure it out, the scent, the vineyard, the _name_ were still enough give-aways. I put that all together and figured you're playing Liber and Persephone is playing Libera. Though I don't really _get_ that... Your Roman forms are Bacchus and Proserpina? Why do you guys have two Roman forms...?"

"Liber and Libera aren't really forms of ours", offered Dionysus with a soft voice, eyes still dragging over the naked body of the beautiful omega in front of him. "See it more as alter egos. Our father, as you know, has _many_ children. Some of us are closer than others. Artemis and Apollo, despite their quarreling. Enyo and Ares. Hebe and Eleithyia. Persephone and me. We were always... close. And sometimes, when Olympus becomes too much and our stepmother becomes too much, we would go somewhere and pretend to be someone else. It's how Liber and Libera were born."

"That's... cute", grinned Percy and tilted his head amused. "And why are you nice to me?"

Dionysus shook himself out of his distraction and produced a bluish purple robe for Percy. The omega took it, amusement dancing in his eyes. The smug little thing knew exactly how distracting he was. Not that it surprised the godly alpha, really.

"I've always been rude to you", whispered Dionysus, watching how Percy fastened his robes. "Because I've always known what kind of omega you'd grow to be. Being mean to you and keeping you at a distance was the safest bet. The last time I had a thing with someone father disapproved of, I got punished by becoming camp director and literally being _denied my own realm_. Imagine someone would punish you by forbidding you to come even close to the ocean. It physically pained me. I was not going to risk getting close to the pretty, witty omega son of my uncle."

"Mh. And why are you being nice now?", inquired Percy, both eyebrows raised.

"Keeping you at a distance didn't help with how much you drew me in the older you grew. You've become even more beautiful and witty. And your _scent_ doesn't help either, my little strawberry."

Percy grinned and ducked his head, cheeks coloring a little. He knew what he smelt like, of course. Sweet as strawberries but with a salty note like the ocean's breeze. And it was _addictive_ to Dionysus. Just like Percy's smiles or his sass. And at first, Dionysus had refused to remember Percy's name so he wouldn't get attached, but then he also did it for the adorably annoyed exasperation with which Percy would always answer him. The level of sass Percy had to offer to _everyone_ – be it alpha or beta or omega, be it god or mortal or demigod – was amusing.

"You've always fascinated me and drawn me in... in a way that is terrifying. I had to try and keep you at a distance", started Dionysus slowly. "And perhaps now, here, I managed to be nice to you because I thought you would never learn who I was and I would get just a little harmless flirting."

"And is harmless flirting all you want?", asked Percy curiously, eyebrows raised.

"Most definitely not", admitted Dionysus, staring intensely into Percy's eyes. "The more I tried to push you away, the more I fell for you, my little strawberry."

Percy looked at him thoughtfully. "And now that the wars are over, now that you're not camp director anymore, you think you'd like to stop being mean to me and want to court me?"

"Well, I do know my window of opportunity might have already closed", admitted Dionysus.

"Mh... not entirely closed", drawled Percy. "But you would have to do better than one lame apology at the beach and some wine and chocolate every evening."

Dionysus waved a hand and made a large blanket appear on the sand, together with strawberries and cooled wine. Fluffy pillows were all over it too to make it more comfortable and Percy found himself eagerly sitting down and stealing a strawberry. He smiled amused at the alpha still standing and watching him. The god's sharp wine-like scent changed to a softer note as he joined Percy.

"I know you've been deliberately fucking with me", stated Percy while munching on a strawberry. "There was _no way_ you were that bad at remembering my name. You had to do that on purpose. And to be honest, I always kinda thought... that you were extra-grumpy because you were stuck at the camp. I never thought about how much it must have hurt physically and mentally to be cut off from your own realm like that. The whole not-allowed-to-drink was always more of a... joke. But yeah. It _is_ your realm. It must have been hard. I couldn't... if I was forbidden from swimming..."

"I'm... grateful you understand", whispered Dionysus gently as he started filling their glasses.

"But I'm expecting elaborate courting", stated Percy casually.

"Of course you do, my little strawberry", chuckled Dionysus as he took a strawberry and offered it to Percy, pleased as the omega accepted the hand-feeding. "I'd do anything to redeem myself."

"You gotta charm the underworld out of my mom and stepdad. I might not have a familial alpha, because Paul's a beta, but their approval _is_ important to me", pointed Percy out.

Dionysus nodded in agreement. He was willing to do anything to prove himself to the amazing omega. Handing Percy one of the wine-glasses, he toasted to the beginning of their courting. Percy soon gravitated against Dionysus as they comfortably enjoyed their shared picnic.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Liber and Libera were early Roman forms of Bacchus and Proserpina, in the sense that they were worshipped only in a smaller part of the Roman empire and due to their very similar realms then later on merged with the bigger, newer gods. But if we say the gods are real, then I think they were fake identities that the siblings got to hang out with each other, because I have a lot of godly headcanons when it comes to how close they were and among the many children of Zeus I really think that Dionysus and Persephone were very close siblings.
> 
> So, this was just a fun fluff-piece and a bit of a character study. I mean the whole "Your wine turns into diet coke" was a fun joke, but if you look at it real for a moment, it's damn cruel. Like banning Hades from the underworld, forbidding Poseidon from going into the sea, not allowing Aphrodite to meddle in love-life. It's really overly harsh, if you ask me.
> 
> Anyway, moving on. Next week's update is going to feature Mike, because I really do like the pairing of a kid of Venus/Aphrodite with Percy and I love putting Percy on Hawaii.


End file.
